falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Micheal Long
Micheal Long - previously Second Lieutenant Micheal Long, of the NCR Army - is a survivor of Exploratory Squad Hotel Indigo and resident of King Island, Tasmania. Born in San Francisco in 2239, Long is one of the very small numbers of individuals to travel from the United States of America to Australia. In 2287, he lives at his homestead on King Island, just north of Posie's Glow. History California Micheal Long was born to Mary and Christopher Long of San Francisco on the third of November 2239. Moving into NCR territory in 2244, Long grew up under the New California Republic education system, learning of the great deeds down by the Vault Dweller, Aradesh and then-President Tandi. His parents worked as farmers on a small ranch near the town of NCR. Though not prosperous, the Longs lived a comfortable life. . This was wear Long spent his first tour of duty, guarding the roads around Fort Eugene. ]] When Long finished with his education, very few options were available to him. His family was not rich or connected enough to allow him to go into politics. Neither was Long smart enough to get him into the Office of Science and Industry. Only two options were available to the young man: join his parents on their dusty patch of piss-soaked dirt and join up with the New California Republic Army. Long chose the later. Long spent the next two months at an NCR Drill Camp undergoing basic training. During this period, Long ascended into a natural leadership position over his fellow trainees. Upon completion of Basic, Long was offered a position at the Officer Training School, where he graduated in 2250. On October 13, 2250, Second Lieutenant Micheal Long officially began his first tour of duty at Fort Eugene. American Rodeo After his tour of duty was completed in 2252, Long remained in the NCR Army, working an office job near Base Radscorpion. In 2255, casualties in the field opened up a position in Colonel Arnold Kaddish's Enclave Remnant roundups. The pay was much better and the action proved significantly more interesting than a simple desk job, so Long joined up as part of the 1st War Crime Tribunal of the NCR Army. Long served with the Enclave Hunters (as the 1st War Crime Tribunal was known) for nearly 30 years, serving around NCR territory. Long's job was part-soldier, part-detective, part-guerrilla hunter. A typical mission for the Enclave Hunters saw them patrolling the wasteland, gathering information from wasteland settlements, piecing together a case and tracking down Enclave Remnants. Most of the time, it was an easy task - old-timers found it hard to give up their Power Armour and Laser Rifles, making them easy prey for Long. However, the capture process wasn't as easy. In Long's journal, he describes one encounter with three Enclave Remnants out near Black Peak. Long's esteemed service with the 1st Tribunal didn't see him gain a promotion, but it did seem him move into a trusted position in Colonel Kaddish's organisation. When efforts to track down Jerome "Butcher" Barker began to actually see some Senate support, Long's long and successful service earned him a position on the New California Republic Exploratory Squad Hotel Indigo - Hawaii Squad. Hawaii A Long Way From Home ]] Hawaii Squad proved an entirely new experience for Long. Instead of operating under a long chain of command, Long was on parity with his commanding officer, Lieutenant Marie Richard. While some diplomatic techniques had been taught at Boot Camp and the Officer Training School, Long received a significantly more thorough training from Ambassador Crocker and Colonel Hsu at Camp McCarran in the Mojave. Long also participated in Ranger training, learning how to better maintain his weapons and armour, make use of mutant fauna and flora and how to navigate by the stars. By 3rd April 2281, the expedition was launched. Aboard the prime of the NCR Navy, the Bearly Floating, Long settled into the ship which would be his and 13 other's home for the next 4 weeks. The ship was well stocked and built sturdily from Pre-War steel. The journey and initial arrival at Hawaii proved uneventful, with few problems aboard the ship and no immediate problems arriving at Oahu. However, things quickly heated up. No amount of diplomatic training had prepared Long or Richard for dealing with the Blood Lotus Company or the dangerous terrain at the Mau'lan'olawe Basin. The triple threat of the BLC, dangerous Post-War terrain and unknown guerrillas made the first day in Hawaii hell for the troopers. It was only through quick thinking and some luck that the expedition wasn't wiped out on the first day. Hawaii Squad The expedition barely got easier. Forced into travelling at night and with almost all of their supplies gone, Long and the troopers struggled through the rough terrain on Oahu. Some luck was found when the Crystal Coast welcome the NCR troopers in but the mission itself was beginning to look like a failure. Patrols around Oahu revealed plenty of info about the island's ecosystem and politics but very few Hawaiian Enclave Remnants. In January 2282, a fireteam led by Long travelled the island on a routine recon patrol. When approaching the northern coast of the island, Long encountered a merchant group from the Blood Lotus Company. Shots were immediately fired from both sides. The conflict was bloody and deadly but not decisive. Three troopers were killed, bringing the total of the expedition down from two commisioned officers and twelve other ranks to two officers and just seven other ranks. To make matters worse, information reports made about the suitability of the Crystal Coast for annexation by the NCR had surfaced and the settlement's citizens were out for blood. Long and the other remaining soldiers were forced out of the settlement and into the heartland of Oahu. Here, a decision had to be made: continue the mission or cancel it. Holding a vote, the mission was cancelled on March 30, 2282 and Hawaii Squad ceased to exist. Hawaiian Holiday The squad didn't split about straight away. While two rangers slipped away almost immediately, the other five occupied the temporary camp for a little while. However, as time passed, trooper slipped away. In April, Long himself slipped away from the squad after a spork gored a trooper badly. Disillusioned with the military lifestyle, Long roamed the island, keeping his uniform packed securely away in favour of a less conspicuous outfit. For the next 18 months, he lived a simple lifestyle, living by himself, hunting sporks for food and scavenging to maintain his equipment. Long lived a simple life on Oahu. With time, boredom, declining animal populations and a growing lack of lucrative scavenging sites forced Long back into mainstream Post-War Hawaiian society. Ironically enough, his first human contact since saying goodbye to his troopers was Butcher Barker of the Hawaiian Enclave Remnants. The old man, clad in board shorts and a loose t-shirt, attempted to sell the former member of the Enclave Hunters some chems, before going off to nap. Long joined up with an unaffiliated merchant ship plying the waters around Hawaii, where his military service came in handy. By this point, the 44-year-old had grown weary of his incredibly dangerous life. The merchant ship proved too lively for the old man. Though he served as a bodyguard for nearly six months, the grey hairs and tremble in his trigger finger made him less intimidating than ideal. Asking around with his contacts and casting in a few favours at the Crystal Coast, Long earned himself a working ticket to the far-off settlement of Williamstown, Victoria in Australia. Bass Strait A Silent Country Long boarded the Lugger on the 3rd of November, 2285, the day of his 46th birthday. The former NCR Army officer had travelled across half the Pacific and was now crossing the other half to the far-off continent of Australia. On the month-long journey to Williamstown, Long - in his military manner - worked efficiently around the ship, organising energy weapons and ammunition and hauling crates. During the Seagull Shooting Gallery, Long's military training helped him gain the respect of the crew. This allowed him to learn as much as possible about the Bass Strait region in an attempt to prepare himself for the entirely foreign environment. Upon the conclusion of the journey and the docking of the Lugger at the Williamstown Docks, Long stepped out into an entirely new world. Aboard the vessel, he had some difficulties understanding the Australians but much of their dialect had been broken down by constant interaction with the Hawaiians. However, the inhabitants of the Bass Strait weren't as kind. For the first few days, Long survived only due to the friends he had made aboard the Lugger. Williamstown was too large, too foreign and too new for Long to stay. Using the rudimentary Strait language he'd picked up, Long joined up with the Hobson Bay Trading Company and journeyed across the Bass Strait to King Island. A Patch of California in Australian Bush Arriving just north of Posie's Glow, King Island, Long found himself in the ruins of Currie. He scavenged the town for useful supplies but spent very little time in the area. Long's true destination was the unexplored bush east of the town. Here, his plan was to establish a small farm in the area to retire to. Long found the location for his homestead southeast of Currie and northeast of Posie's Glow. Spending much of the warm 2286-2287 summer building his homestead, Long cleared just enough land to support a garden and create his home. The centre-piece of his home is the a huge, soaring, Californian Sequoia tree, planted back during the Victorian Goldrush in the 1840s. Since he completed construction early in January 2287, Long has lived on his homestead, planting carrots, tatos and corn and hunting wild Brahmin, Bighorners and Roos. Long is happy with the isolation and remains healthy and in good spirits. His farm is one of few permanent spots of civilisation on the east coast of King Island. Appearance Like many people born in San Francisco, Micheal Long is of Chinese descent. When he was in the NCR Army, Long had his black hair cut short, with little appearing from underneath his beret. Since settling down by himself, he's let his hair grow out longer, hanging shaggily around his eyes. Despite letting his hair grown out long, Long remains clean-shaven in case he must venture through any radioactive areas and don a breathing mask. Long stands at roughly 176 centimetres (5 foot 11) tall. Military training and farm work have kept him in good shape and his small farm makes sure he doesn't grow too large of a beer stomach. Long's aversion to chems and alcohol mean he continues to remain in good health, even far from major settlements. Inventory In 2287, Micheal Long can be seen in two outfits: his casual outfit and his Trooper outfit. Casual Outift This outfit is worn by Long as he goes around his homestead and is comfortable and deep-pocketed, perfect for the retired-soldier-cum-farmer. The Survivalist Hatchet is a unique hatchet customised by Long. It looks exactly like a regular hatchet. Trooper Outfit Back when Long was still an NCR officer, this was his standard loadout. Since Hawaii, his weapons and armour have taken a beating but the old soldier continues to maintain them just in case he might ever need them again. Notes * Long is one of few individuals in Australia with an American accent. Due to the diverging evolution of American English and Australian English, Long often makes references to not being understood by the locals. * Long is one of the very few people to know anything of Post-Apocalyptic America. Long and The Yankee are the only two known in the Bass Strait region. Category:Tasmania Category:New California Republic Category:Characters Category:Hawaii Category:Cascadia